


Surprising the Birthday Bee

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Borussia Dortmund, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Emma celebrates her birthday with some of her favorite footballers.





	Surprising the Birthday Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, GoForGoals! I presume this past weekend was very busy for you, considering you had to wait to comment on your other gifts, but I hope things are calmer for you now.
> 
> I adore your works so very, very much. Your writing in English is worlds above my writing in German, which is why I'm writing this fic in English. Since you mentioned wanting fluff, my thoughts turned to friendship, such as the friendship between you, Blue_Night and mariothellama - all three of you are so lucky to have each other! That's how I decided on the number of pairings. =]
> 
> Special thanks to WinterSnow10 for telling me on Sunday that it was Emma's birthday. Our beloved Maskottchen is 12 years old! =D

The letter made its way under Emma's door the day before her birthday:

_You are cordially invited to a celebration of the birthday of Emma the Bee, loyal mascot of Ballspielverein Borussia 09 e.V. Dortmund. (Yes, that's you!)_  
 _Please meet us at the stadium for cake and lots of love at 12 noon on the happy day. We're taking care of everything!_  
And so, on a beautifully sunny April 16th, Emma the Bee skipped into the stadium, following a trail of balloons to one of the conference rooms. She opened the door and saw...darkness.

"ALLES GUTE, LIEBE EMMA!"

The lights came on, revealing Chelix, Durmeus, and a cake with the BVB crest. "Your present is on the way," Felix explained. "Well, the present for today, at least. The rest of the team couldn't make it today, so they'll have another cake and more presents from all of us on Monday."

Emma clapped her hands with delight and started doling out hugs. "Apparently there was traffic," said Marco. "Otherwise we would have your present here."

Erik's phone buzzed. He quickly read the text and smiled. "Just another minute!"

It was exactly a minute later when the door opened, revealing Mario and...ROBERT! Her Robert, all the way from Berni-land!

"It's so great to see you," Robert mumbled as Emma practically broke his ribs with her hug. "Berni wishes you many happy returns."

She nodded in acknowledgement and gave the former Bayern player a hug. "You like the present?" Mario laughed. She nodded. "My pleasure."

"Shall we sing?" Marco suggested. Everyone burst into the Birthday Song in German, then in English, then Robert even sang in Polish! Christian cut the cake (angelfood with a honey layer in the middle), which everyone enjoyed.

All in all, it was one of the best birthdays ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I don't know much about Easter celebrations, so I decided to pretend her birthday wasn't on Easter Sunday this year. Nevertheless, a belated Happy Easter to those who do celebrate! And to my fellow Jews: We made it through eight days and nights of the bread of our affliction! =P


End file.
